phantom_corruptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Corruption Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello new reader! Welcome to the Phantom Corruption Chapter Book Phantom Corruption is a 13+, drama themed chapter book, focused on dark wolf like creatures called "Phantoms" and there plan to corrupt the whole land, and Azul, a 11 year old coyote who tries to stop these dark creatures once and for all. A place where you can read episodes and chat with others. This community is especially recommended for people who are 13 or older because sometimes, kids under 13 is sensitive when it comes to serious topics, cussing, and gore. (Note: If you are younger, you need parental permission to be on here) We have PG-13 chats, so you can feel safe! We speak english! Rules Here are our rules to ensure that our community is healthily thriving to be a positive environment to everyone! Please use common sense! Our rules are not hard to understand and follow. Thank you! The Administration have the right to change, edit and/or update these rules at any time. Community Rules & Guidelines 1.) Common Sense; Be respectful, appropriate and aware when engaging with other users. Raiding and Racial Slurs (including bypasses/altercations) will not be tolerated. 2.) No Spamming; Avoid using repetitive text, images, emotes, phrases, etc in the comments or anywhere. 3.) NO NSFW; Any content or comments insinuating/describing sexually explicit actions or anything will be punishable. 4.) Personal Issues; Although we care for your personal well-being, we are not a mental health institute. Your personal conflicts are not excuses for breaking our rules. If you need to vent, please do so with someone professional. Do not whine/complain about your past or other users' punishments. This will be consequential. In the event of a harmful situation. 5.) Impersonation is Prohibited; Continuing to mimic another user's profile picture, name, or phrases without their consent will not be allowed. Be respectful of other 6.) Killing in Roleplays; There will be no acts of killing in role-play permitted in this wiki until the person your roleplaying with agrees with doing so. 7.) No Advertising; Self-promotion will only be permitted in discussion. 8.) No selling or offering to sell a item to someone; 'THIS WIKI IS NOT EBAY! '''Don't offer to sell anyone items for money. If you want to do that, go to a website that allows selling items. 9.) Language Barriers; Unfortunately, we don't have users who can fluently speak every langauge. We ask that you either use only English or a langauge that a moderator can understand. Google Translate is not an option. 10.) No Trolling; Admitting to trolling or performing toxic behavior will result in a temporary removal. This rule will also be enforced by the discretion of the staff team. 11.) No MiniModding; Do not backseat mod! Leave it to the professionals. The moderators are trained to handle every situation to our guidelines or their discretion. If there is a rule-breaker or breaking of the rules that isn't being monitored by a moderator, please contact one of the online staff. If a staff member is in chat, they will take care of it. 12.) ALWAYS FOLLOW FANDOMS TOS & GUIDLINES!. This does not include altered profiles. (https://www.fandom.com/terms-of-use) (Just a Note): If you have a question, Go to https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uOOL11E_OO_E-mPN_PYsJLsyIQsPYRiMDZRKu3sSRWY (More in the future!) If none of the questions you have isn't on there, Get in touch https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1qhZtpbdiMPsBVspBDyrd7vrVSeSDgAOfRH0e3o_J1xg Another note: - We expect you to read these rules as soon as you join, we will not be accepting "I didn't know there were rules." or "I didn't read the rules, sorry." as excuses. - Please remember that although our mods can not be active all the time we are here and only a post away. If worried about the activity of one of our mods or inappropriate behaviour of a specific mod contact a admin so something can be done. - The mods are allowed to take actions on what's believed to be wrong around this wiki. Any arguments against their choice must be handled by the responsible staff. ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse